Act 2 - Form
Act 2: Form is the name of the second act on Emi's route. As Hisao continues to run with Emi he gets to know more about her, including her role on the track team and her friendship with Rin. Meanwhile he must learn to balance his new health routine with his heart condition. Although there is one choice, it does not affect the outcome of the game, only a small narration change. Synopsis Hisao and Emi continue their morning runs, growing closer each day. As the days go on, he notices she seems like a different person when she runs. At lunch she shows her goofiness, but on the track she shows her stubborn persistence. This comes to a head at her track meet. He sits between Rin and Emi's mother, Meiko, and sees Emi at her "Emiest" (as Rin says). As he's struck by how beautiful she is, he realizes he is falling in love with her. The next day, on a rest from training, Emi takes Rin and Hisao on a picnic. Though Rin and Hisao try to warn her, it rains. They escape into the Shanghai where they have tea and cake instead. The next day, Emi does not show up for the morning run, Hisao tries to find out, while people like Lilly and Misha tease him about how much time they've been spending together. The nurse tells him she caught a cold from the rain. Hisao drops by her room after class. For the first time he sees her without her prosthetic legs. In typical Emi fashion, they tease each other until the flirtations evolve into a pillow fight, where Hisao ends up on top of her. A moment of paralysis occurs where Hisao can't figure out whether Emi wants him to go further. They stop. After a little more conversation, she falls asleep in Hisao's arms. Hisao is quite content, until Emi begins to have a nightmare. When she cries out "Dad!" Hisao wakes her up, but Emi says she does not remember her dream. Emi seems fine the next morning. Hisao contemplates confessing his feelings, but feels stymied by Emi's track captain, who often talks to her. The nurse laughs, and assures Hisao that nether is interested in each other romantically. Alone at lunch on the roof (since Emi gave Rin her cold), Emi admits that she has nightmares quite often. In typical Emi fashion, she prompts Hisao to kiss her, admitting she has a bit of a crush. They do. When he returns to class, Misha teases him about it, but for the first time, Hisao's heart feels light. Characters * Hisao Nakai * Emi Ibarazaki * Rin Tezuka * Nurse * Shiina "Misha" Mikado * Shizune Hakamichi * Kenji Setou * Yuuko Shirakawa * Meiko Ibarazaki * Akio Mutou (no dialogue) * Teammate Scenes # Morning Run # Clouds, Time Travel, and Thou # Questions That Need Answering! # Second Time's the Worst # An Apple a Day # Track Meeting # Down That Medicine Now # Piracy on the High Seas # Famous Last WordsContains a decision that does not fork the route or influence the ending. # Tracking Absences # Dropping By # The First Morning After # The (Real) Beginning Notes Category:Acts Category:Acts in Emi's Route Category:Act 2